


Episode II: The Opened Door

by FilmOSophie



Series: The Game for the Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, GfG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Kylo Ren often dreams of his last night on Yavin 4. Only this time, he isn’t dreaming...
Relationships: Reylo
Series: The Game for the Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022521
Kudos: 1





	Episode II: The Opened Door

Sleep reminded him that he was human. It was a vulnerability he could not avoid, which forced him to face the nightmare of his life. Each time he awakened, he was surprised he was still alive. 

This time it felt exactly as it did on Yavin 4. An intoxicating sense of anxiety flooded the space. The Force was filled with danger. 

Once again his executioner towered ominously over his sleep. He could feel the conflict. He could feel the lurking presence so close behind his spine. Extending his hand in the direction of his lightsaber, he turned to confront it, when he was suddenly struck by the image of an ethereal angel.

Uncertainty clouded her graceful countenance. Has she come to put an end to his misery?  
‘You still want to kill me...’ he sensed.   
He lowered his hand before it reached to call the lightsaber as he surrendered to her sentence.  
‘I do’ she said. ‘But I am fighting it...’

He understood at once that this vision was not an extension of his nightmares and he could not repress his violent reaction:  
‘You have some nerve to show yourself again!’  
He was enraged by the realisation that he could not gather enough anger to convey in his reproof. He had every reason to be angry with her!

‘I have something that belongs to you’ she continued unabashed, flashing before his eyes a bit of shiny metal wrapped in a precious cloth.  
‘Vader’s lightsaber...’ he said, recomposed  
‘I know it means a lot to you’ she added ‘and I am willing to return it to its rightful owner. On one condition: you must win it in a game of chance. Are you willing to bet First Order intelligence against your precious lightsaber?’

It was such a whimsical offer, that he found it impossible to refuse.  
‘Missing old gambling days, scavenger?’  
‘Something of a sort... Does this mean you’re in?’  
He took a while to ponder about the absolute absence of anger he experienced in her presence.  
‘Yeah, why not...’ he answered at length. ‘Are we betting over a game of dejarik?’  
‘I have a better idea’ she said, presenting another item that laid hidden in the folds of the precious cloth. Amazement blazed across the Supreme Leader’s eyes at its sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comic corner:
> 
> ‘I wonder what keeps our connections going, now that Snoke is dead?’  
> ‘Snoke’s not dead: sew him up and now he’s working for the Resistance’  
> ‘Is this supposed to be a joke?’  
> ‘How can you even ask?’  
> ‘Stranger things have happened in this galaxy, scavanger...’


End file.
